Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are directed to wearable audio devices, and in particular, devices that humans can wear on their heads and which include electronics such as, for example, speakers, microphones, processors, transmitters, receivers, video display technology, and/or interface electronics for interacting with a wireless network and/or providing content to a user.
Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations in which it is convenient and preferable to mount audio input and output devices so that they can be worn on the head of a user. Such devices can be used for portable entertainment, personal communications, and the like. For example, these devices could be used in conjunction with cellular telephones, cordless telephones, radios, tape players, MP3 players, portable video systems, hand-held computers and laptop computers.
The audio output for many of these systems is typically directed to the wearer through the use of transducers physically positioned in or covering the ear, such as earphones and headphones. Earphones and headphones, however, are often uncomfortable to use for long periods of time.
In the portable audio playback and cell phone industries, certain devices for remote audio listening and/or use of a cell phone have become more popular. Certain companies have begun to widely distribute portable audio playback devices, such as MP3 players, and headsets for cell phones that allow a user to listen to audio with the use of headphones or ear plugs. For example, a user can wear a headset having speakers connected by a flexible cable to an MP3 player, which can be worn on the belt. Additionally, certain companies have begun to distribute wireless speaker and microphone modules, such as Bluetooth headsets, that are worn over the user's ear and allow wireless communication between the user and his cell phone.
However, with such headsets, whenever a user wants to wear glasses or sunglasses, they must adjust or remove the headset from their ears. Further, it is often quite uncomfortable to wear both a headset and a pair of sunglasses at the same time. Such discomfort, when applied for a long period of time, can cause muscular pain and/or headaches. In addition, the flexible cable extending from the MP3 player to the headphones and the instability of simultaneously wearing eyewear and a headset can limit mobility of the wearer; particularly those participating in sporting activities.
Despite the variety of devices available in the prior art, there remains a need for improved interface electronics and electronics modules, for providing content to a wearer.